


ravenously

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort Food, Cravings, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, slight feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo goes to great lengths to satisfy his emperor's cravings—even the strangest, most exotic ones.





	ravenously

**Author's Note:**

> I took a couple pregnant Hux drabbles on Tumblr, this is just the first of them! Someone wanted Kylo being sent on missions to other planets to get weird food that Hux is craving. Enjoy!

When Kylo finally enters their quarters, chrome case tucked underneath his arm, he’s not surprised to see Hux sitting expectantly at the main room table, already in his sleepwear.

As the door closes behind him, sealing him and his mate off from the rest of the palace, calm washes over Kylo. He instantly picks up Hux’s scent, the resinous vanilla and faint woodsiness that he’s missed for days while on his mission. It’s always most intense in their quarters, where Hux spends most of the time he isn’t entertaining court matters or wrangling trade negotiations—all things, Kylo thinks, not suited to an omega halfway through his second trimester with twin pups, but if he brings it up to Hux he risks spending a night sleeping on the balcony.

Though the fruits of his mission should put Hux in an inordinately good humor for at least the next couple days.

“I assume you’ve been successful?” Hux sits up straight in his chair the moment Kylo enters their quarters, eyes alight with childish greed as they fall from his mate’s face to the case tucked under his arm. Kylo chuckles, amused though he’d anticipated the reaction. After all, Hux wouldn’t have sent him on an expedition to an exotic, barely civilized planet if he didn’t _truly_ need something.

Or at least, _told_ Kylo that he needed it

“Of course I have,” the alpha responds as he sweeps over to the table and lays the case atop it, right in front of Hux. The emperor practically squirms in his seat, hand rubbing against his belly in an attempt to cope with all this unusual eagerness. Kylo’s fingers twitch in temptation, wanting to stroke his mate’s middle and feel the burgeoning twitches of his pups after days without them, but it’ll be easier to do so once Hux lies pleased in the comfort of bed, cravings properly sated.

“Well? Open it up, then. Let me examine them.” Hux leans forward, fingers drumming on the edge of the table in a demanding tattoo. “Ren. Don’t stall, I’ve wanted them for _days_.”

Kylo supposes he should be happy Hux’s need hasn’t suddenly evaporated now that he’s actually returned with the goods, so he quickly flips open the locks on the case and lets it swing open, cool interior misting as it comes in contact with the warm air of their quarters. Hux’s chair scuffs against the floor as he draws in closer, resting his elbows on the table, eyes wide as moons with anticipation.

Nestled in the velvety interior of the case sits four large eggs, each about as big as Kylo’s fist, colored deep midnight blue that pools darker at each rounded tip. Under the lights of their quarters, the heretofore imperceptible flecks of gold scattered across each shell glint into being, as if made of rare, xenolithic stone. But they’re hardly that durable—in fact, Kylo had accidentally smashed more than a few as he harvested them, but Hux doesn’t have to know that.

“Oh, _Ren_ ,” the emperor purrs, practically salivating at the sight of the eggs. “They’re perfect. You’ve done so well.”

Kylo’s shoulders relax beneath his cape. He’s relieved that Hux approves, though the appearance of the eggs mean less than their _taste_. Not that Kylo has any idea what they taste like—he’s seen where they come from, what they grow into, and now he finds them completely unappealing.

“The hive queen wasn’t entirely pleased to see them go.” Kylo briefly strokes the lightsaber handle at his hip, reminds himself to clean it later. “I gathered as many as I could.The others have been frozen in stasis, for whenever you get another craving.”

“ _Mm_. Not eager to get sent on yet another scavenging mission, huh?”

“Can you tell?” Kylo sighs as he slumps into the chair beside Hux, suddenly feeling the physical toll of the expedition, wishing to do nothing more than witness his mate enjoy the fruits of his labor.

“Wasn’t such a bother a few months back,” Hux laments, unfolding a napkin out onto the table before him. “The damned embargo. I’m about ready to have you raid the entire pigheaded trade alliance so I can get my hands on these more readily.”

“If it’ll put the task of harvesting those eggs back in the hands of those _trained_ to do it, then I’ll quell a thousand market disputes.” Kylo rubbed a hand down his face, watching Hux gingerly lift one of the splendid eggs, cradling its weight in one gloved palm.

“Do you need a plate? Utensils?” Kylo remembers how his mate usually eats them, with a little golden spoon and a digestif of warm tea.

But Hux shakes his head. “I don’t think I can wait a moment longer, frankly.”

And before Kylo’s slightly taken-aback eyes, he bites into the egg, canines easily penetrating through the dark shell as if it were made of thinly spun sugar. Small cracks spider outwards against the surface, splitting the deep, speckled color with lines of whitish blue. The emperor cranes his neck, cupping his other hand beneath his chin as thick, oozing red fluid dribbles from his lips.

Hux moans, cheeks full of shell and gelatinous innards when he finally pulls away, mouth stained and dripping as he chews, looking as if he’s entered some kind of ecstatic dream. Kylo stares, unsure how he should feel as he watches his pregnant mate viciously tear into an egg that, only hours ago, had been gestating in the nest of a primitive alien creature that’d nearly had _him_ for a meal.

“Oh _stars_ ,” Hux says once he’s swallowed the first mouthful, ignoring his alpha’s bewilderment. “This is precisely what I’ve needed.”

A shiver runs up Kylo’s spine as the emperor brings the broken egg back up to his mouth and _sucks_ out the juices, the noise loud and wholly unappetizing, but Hux is absolutely overjoyed. His tongue sweeps out between his lips whenever he pulls away to breathe, lapping at where vicious red soils them. Kylo can’t stop looking, somehow both put off and infatuated by Hux’s mouth, the peak of his ravenous teeth in between each bite, the zeal with which he eats. His mate looks like a perfect glutton, especially as he finishes off the egg and licks the residue from his fingertips.

Hux had described the taste to him once before—the slight salt of the delicate outer shell, its gratifying crunch quickly yielding to an oozing, treacly center with a bit of a creamy mouthfeel. Kylo can’t imagine that’s true, that the immature eggs of a savage exotic species could possibly produce such appeal. And yet whenthe hunger strikes Hux, nothing else will satisfy. 

The emperor eats three of the eggs before leaning back in his chair, wiping his hands off on the napkin before he rests them atop his belly, now bloated with more than just pregnancy. A satisfied smile curls at his lips, eyes drooped and a little sleepy as they fall upon Kylo.

“Save the last one for the morning.” He waves his hand lazily towards the case before returning it to his middle. “Or if I wake up in the middle of the night with a craving.”

“You’re making me think I should’ve brought back more of them,” Kylo grimaces, anticipating yet another expedition in the near future.

“Well…I’ll see what I can do to resolve this ridiculous dispute.” Hux tilts his head to the side, welcoming Kylo’s hand as it rests atop his own. “As much as I appreciate your willingness to venture out and get me my treats, I find myself missing you more and more lately.”

“Oh?” Kylo strokes his thumb over the back of Hux’s hands. “I wouldn’t object spending more time with you. There are, after all, _other_ cravings that are easier for me to satisfy.”

Hux sniffs, though the interested glimmer in his eyes bely his dismissiveness. Even so, Kylo doesn’t believe he’ll get lucky tonight, considering his mate’s stuffed himself with three large, jellied eggs and already looks a little bit tired by the treats and the late hour.

Instead, he ends up helping Hux to his feet, hand moving to the curve of his back out of instinct as he leads him deeper into their quarters, towards the bedchamber, where Kylo can properly relax beside Hux and feel his own sense of satisfaction—that of duty to his mate properly fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more drabbles to post but I'll try to space them out over the next few days! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
